


Coats and Scarfs

by guttedDeer



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Coats, M/M, Naughty Thomas, Roommates, Scarfs, Sharing Clothes, clean freak newt, messy thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttedDeer/pseuds/guttedDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and his roommate accidentally exchanged coats and scarfs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_____________  
Fall is almost over, and winter is kicking in. The city is still busy with their own jobs and priorities. 

It is starting to get cold every now and then. That's why Newt; an average man living in a apartment, with a dirty and messy man; Thomas.

"Newt, have you seen my scarf?" Yelled thomas from his room. "Um what? Your stinky scarf?....Nope haven't seen it." Newt said his accent standing out. Thomas went out of his messy room and saw newt watching tv and eating chips of some sort. Thomas sat next to newt and stole a piece and ate it. 

"You'd have to pay for that." Newt said bitterly not bothering to look away from the television. Thomas looked at Newt and looked at the tv; The television was small, but not that small either; it has a flat back and numerous buttons on the side with a usb port.

"I'm just going to take a shower." Thomas stood up and left. As soon as he disappeared from their small living room Newt creeped unto his room and stole a bunch of clothes from Thomas' room. He went out and place them in the Laundry hidden inside one of the machines.

As soon as he came back at the living room he saw Thomas looking at him as if he had done something wrong. Thomas was supporting the towel in his waist and had his chin newly shaved. "What?" Newt uttered, swallowed a chunk in throat. 

Newt isn't fluttered by the sight of Thomas being half naked, but he is fluttered by Thomas shaving his beard. Its been 3 months since Newt had seen Thomas with a clean shave. "What do you want? Go back inside your room and get dressed." Newt shooed Thomas back to his room.

Thomas locked the door and turned to his wardrobe that he just realized that was empty. He turned around to realize all of he's clothes are scattered here and there. He picked up his clothes and piled them in a corner. He creeped out of his room, still wearing the towel in his waist and gently creeped to Newt's room; he opened it gently not daring to make a sound. 

As soon as he got in, he noticed how neat Newt's room is,  
everything was organized and clean, not like his room very messy and untidy. He sneak to Newt's wardrobe, and got himself clothes that most probably will fit him. He noticed this black leather coat that was probably big for Newt and took it. He also saw some un opened blouses and trousers that also look big for Newt. 

He took some of the unopened clothes and the coat back to his room. He tried wearing the newly opened blouse and it was a perfect fit so as for the trousers too. He grabbed himself a pair of socks and his one-time wearing expensive shoes. He brushed his hair with his "man-comb" and proceeded outside.

He doesn't have a bag because when your a man; you don't likely bring a bag since the only fundamental stuff you need is Money, Phone, Cash, Wallet. Yes, Money and cash are the same, so is the wallet but you gotta have them since their important stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

____________  
Thomas exited his room; carrying a pile of dirty clothes, he saw Newt in their laundry room. He tried rushing in to Newt without tripping the wires. 

"Newt! Since your here, probably doing your laundry; can you do mine too?" Thomas asks with a bright face. "Finally, you decided to was you filthy clothes." Newt faked a smile. 

He grabbed the armful of clothes and place them in the washer. "I need to go, be back by 5pm. Thanks Newtie!" Before Newt had a chance to speak, Thomas left. "You know I bloody hate pet names." 

Newt threw Thomas' clothes in the machine and added multiple soaps and detergent; and started the machine.  
He went to Thomas' room to find out its locked. So he threw himself unto the couch, the remote bounced off the sofa and landed somewhere beneath it. 

He crouched down and reached for the remote to find a scarf. He took the scarf and inspected it; "Hmm, no name, no tags....but it's really comfortable." Newt placed the scarf around he's neck then checked himself in the mirror.  
"Not bad, Newt" he said switching from left to right. He got his wallet and keys then left their flat.

_____________  
Thomas rushed back to their flat, walking fast until he reached the front door of their building. He went inside and hurried upstairs to their room. When he came at the entrance he noticed it was locked.

"Newt must've gone out." He searched his pockets for keys and found nothing. "Shit. I forgot my keys damn it." He bit his lip and took out a card. He slid it the space between the frame and the door and gently lifted the lock to open their apartment.

Thomas looked left and right to look for something he needed. "What was it again?..... My Scarf!" He crouched below the sofa to see nothing but a remote. "Damn it" Thomas cursed under he's breath. 

He looks at Newt's door and went inside he opened he's wardrobe and searched for his scarf. He realized that why on earth would Newt have his scarf, so he searched for Newt's instead. "

"Found it." Thomas wore Newt's scarf to find it very comfortable than his'. He went for the mirror and looked at himself admirably. He was dressed in Newt's leather coat n scarf and new white blouse paired with 'not his' trousers and 'His' expensive brown shoes.

He went outside Newt's room and found Newt looking shocked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hey, that's my scarf!" Newt pointed at the scarf at Thomas's neck. "Well, That's my scarf" Thomas also pointed at Newt's scarf. "What!? You wore my coat!?" Newt shouted in disbelief. "Look you left the washer on!" Thomas pointed to distract Newt. "I don't bloody care!" 

Newt saw his new white blouse, "And you wore my bloody white shirt." Newt gasps "And my fancy new trousers!?!?!?! That's it how dare you." Newt pointed at

Thomas angrily. And stomped at their laundry room. "Hey Newt, how about my scarf? You wore my scarf!" Thomas chased Newt. "What about this scarf, what about your bloody clothes, that I'm washing right now." Newt pointed out. 

"Hey, hey im sorry, I just didn't have any clothes to wear since their all dirty." Thomas said calmly. "Then why didn't you washed it?" Newt asked leaning at the machine with one arm supporting. 

"Because I was waiting for the perfect moment." Thomas said "What perfect moment?" Newt asked curiously. "The perfect moment to...." Newt answered impatiently "The perfect moment to what!!" Newt shouted. 

"The perfect moment to put my clothes with your clothes so you can wash it." "You know what thomas, sometimes I think your a stupid bloody idiotic bastard! But no matter what you do you make me forget your bloody sins and enjoy life." Thomas laughed and looked at Newt. 

"Well my boy, im really sorry I wore your clothes. So to make it up to you I'll help you with the laundry." Thomas smiled and Newt smiled while turning his head left to right. Knowing Thomas is a cheeky, flithy roomate.


End file.
